Every Witch Way - The Andiego Version
by hunterdiangelo
Summary: This is how I imagined Every Witch Way would be like if it focused on the pairing Andiego (Andi & Diego)
1. Chapter 1 Discovery

**This chapter is set during the episode "Discovery," during the scene where Daniel and Emma see each other for the first time. This is Diego's POV, and as I said in the summary, this is a Andiego story.**

_Discovery_

God, why is it that Mac never washes his clothes. It's gotten so bad, that Daniel has to literally throw them away using a pair of tongs. And of course, now Mac is trying to get them back, so I have to hold him back as we remove his rank socks.

As soon as Daniel throws away what should be labeled as a hazardous object, he looked up and stared at the house across the street. I look past to see a new girl. I have to admit, she's kind of cute, but I don't think she'd be my type. She looks like the girl who's all pink and sparkle (I saw her shoes), and I'd like a girl whose idea of fun involves some violence or zombies.

Besides, even I did want to go out with her, I think Daniel might as well be kissing her with his eyes the way he's starring. But, of course, he had to ruin it for himself by screaming "BUTTERFLIES" and running inside.


	2. Chapter 2 The Big Rescue

**Okay. So each chapters gonna be set in a different episode. I don't know if I'll do every single episode, but we'll see. This chapter will be in Andi's POV.**

_The Big Rescue_

I don't know which has me more freaked. My new friend being a witch (a totally awesome fact), or that we have the big math test today, and none of the Sharks studied.

"We need to buy some more time, otherwise, we're gonna fail this test," stated Mac, stating the already obvious.

"But what are we gonna do? We only have a few more classes left before the test," Diego said.

"Maybe we could ask for an extension?" Daniel asked rather than said.

"Oh yeah. We'll just waltz right up to Mr. Alonso and ask 'Can we have an extension on the test. I was to busy hanging out with your daughter to study, and the boys couldn't focus because of Maddie texting Daniel.'," I say, sarcasm oozing out of my mouth. Honestly, sometimes I wonder whether these boneheads have to much water from swimming lodged in their heads.

"I got it. Why don't you get that new girl…um…" Mac begins, forgetting Emma's name.

"Emma," Daniel and I say at the same time. We look and see him blushing a little. But I'll deal with that later.

"…yeah, Emma, to talk to him. She is his daughter, right?" he asks.

"No. For one, I don't think that her talking to him will help. Him being the teacher, he probably reminded her to study. Plus, I can't ask her to do that. Then she'll think that I'm trying to get favors for the class from her. No, Emma's not an option," I tell them.

"We need something big enough to get us out of class long enough to skip math," Daniel says.

Tony then opened his mouth and said, "Why not set off a stink bomb in the school?" jokingly.

Diego, catching what he said, exclaimed, "It's a brilliant idea," while we walk off.

"Thank you," I say, thinking he was complementing me. What? I can't say I don't like getting some of Diego's attention, even if he's a doofus sometimes.

"You didn't think of it. Tony did," Daniel says.

"Guys, guys, wait a sec," he says stopping us, "This is just a hypothetical…" he says

"Woooah, watch your mouth. There's a lady present," Mac says, giving me a smile and a wink.

I make a sour face at that. And I think I saw Diego hit Mac.

"No, I wasn't actually proposing to do it," he explains to Mac.

"Yeah, but it's perfect cause we have chemistry right before math," Diego says.

"Come on guys," I say, "Let's go do it."

* * *

"Okay. Let's go through this," I say, going through the plan one more time, "Right before the end of class…?"

"…I make the smoke," Tony says like he's about to cry.

"Which will…?" I say, making sure everyone's still on the same page.

"Set off the fire alarm." Diego says. He looks kind of cute in those goggles. Like in a 'Dr. Jekyll meets Mr. Hyde' kind of way.

"And then we'll…?" I say this time to Daniel.

"Miss most of math class," Daniel answers.

"Which means we won't be able to take the test until…?" I say to Mac, hoping he doesn't screw his answer up.

"…No wait, um, I'll get it…" he says, trying to think of the answer.

"Ungh, I gave you the easiest one," I say, irritated at the fact he couldn't get it.

"Okay, maybe we can still have some time to study," Daniel says, which to me sounded like he was having second thoughts.

"You can't back out of this," Diego says, practically voicing my thoughts, "It was your girlfriend who kept us from studying."

"EX-girlfriend," he says, emphasizing the ex.

The rest of us look at each other.

"Mmmmhhhhmmmm," we say together.

"For good this time," he says.

"Oh really," I say looking at Daniel. I look back to check if the teacher's looking, and in the corner of my eye, I see Diego, looking a bit steamed, but comforting Tony in what seems to be his darkest hour to him. I sneak aside and pull out my phone to send Emma a text.

* * *

As we all stand gathered around watching Tony, he drops a single drop into this huge container of some blue stuff.

"Ahhh," he says as a tiny bubble floats into the air, "that's it."

"Tony, that is not gonna do," Diego says, once again voicing my thoughts.

"Yeah, I mean, if we're gonna get our of our math test, we're gonna need something strong," I say

So, following my instincts, I take the syringe thing and pour all the liquid into the blue stuff.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no," Tony exclaims.

"Andy, stop, stop, stop," Daniel says while trying to pull me away from the chemicals.

But then there was smoke coming from the liquid. And then I saw Diego smile, which I have to admit made me happy knowing that I'd caused him to smile.

"What's going on back there?" the teacher asks.

We all rush forward, blocking her view of the chemical mixture. Then suddenly there was a pop and an explosion from behind us.

"What is that?!" The teacher shouts.

Although we were all probably freaking out, we still tried to seem calm and hide the mixture from the teacher's sight.

* * *

"Hey Andi, have you seen Emma?" Mr. Alonso asked.

"No," I say

"She's missing," Daniel says, sounding a little worried.

"Why do you care?" Maddie asks, having walked up to us.

**(At this point, the story starts to branch off of the actual episode)**

While everyone else was chatting, I was starting to worry. If she'd gotten hurt because of the smoke, I'd never forgive myself.

"Hey, are you ok?" Diego asks me.

"Yeah, I'm fine… well maybe not fine… ok, I'm freaking out. Emma hasn't been seen, even though I know for sure Maddie had something to do with it, and the buildings filled with smoke," I say, starting to get a bit upset.

"If she gets hurt or something, it'll all be my fault, and…" I start again before being cut off.

"Hey, hey. Look, it's not your fault. The rest of us had just as much to do with it as you," he says

"But I'm the one who poured the stuff in…" I say

"And I would've done the same thing had you not done it," he says, interrupting me.

"Look, Emma's fine. If anything, all the smoke is, is like a stink cloud. She might smell bad afterwards, but she'll be ok," he tells me, pulling me into a hug.

"Now come on. Your Andi Cruz, the toughest girl I know, you'll be fine," he says, pulling away.

A few seconds later, Emma walks up.

**God that was kind of long. Anyways, review please. Flames accepted, but honestly, if you gonna say that this is a piece of ! #$ story and that I should stop writing, than just stop reading, cause I don't care.**


End file.
